vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Strand
Summary Samuel "Sam" Strand is a porter who worked both as a freelancer courier and part of Bridges and the United Cities of America. Receiving a legendary reputation for traversing the dangerous wastelands to deliver his packages, and as a repatriate who returns to life after death. After being disillusioned after his wife became a Beached Thing, he returned to the former organization to reconnect the remaining settlements for the purpose of saving his step-sister Amelie. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weapons. 7-C with Small Thermonuclear Device, High 7-A with Antimatter Bomb Name: Samuel "Sam" Strand, Sam Porter Bridges, The Legend, The Great Deliverer, The Man Who Delivers, The BT Buster Origin: Death Stranding Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human, Porter, DOOMS Sufferer, Repatriate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (Can sense invisible Beached Things especially while connected to his Bridge Baby. Can scan the terrain and detect humans and cargo through obstacles with his Odradek. Can access a hologram map with his cuff links even inside an alternative dimension without communication infrastructure), Limited Psychometry (Can discern how far necrosis has progressed in a covered corpse), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Mid-Air Jump, Stealth Mastery, Holographic Projection (Can create a hologram of a boulder around him rendering him undetectable by enemy scanners. His upgraded structures can be customized with various hologram projections), Technological Preparation, Hacking (Can hack enemy storage containers to unlock them), Statistics Amplification (With exoskeletons. Can restore his stamina by drinking from his canteen), Land Vehicles Mastery, Immortality (Type 4) and Resurrection (Reforms with his body and equipment after death even after being disintegrated by an antimatter explosion. Canonically returned to life dozens of times), Astral Projection (Briefly after death), Soul Manipulation (His soul rejects death and the souls of the dead reject his body. His blood expels the souls of the dead. Can make his soul return to life and his body), Self-Destruction (Transported a small thermonuclear device and antimatter bombs), Blood Manipulation (His blood is harmful to Beached Things. His hematic grenade and rounds draws upon his body's blood from a blood bag or directly. Can restore his blood levels through automated blood transfusion from a blood bag or by eating cryptobiotes), Healing (Restores health by eating cryptobiotes), Non-Physical Interaction (Has strong connection with the world of the dead. Can communicate with other souls and form connections with them), Durability Negation (With his blood and chiralium cord cutters against the dead), Dimensional Travel, Duplication, and Summoning (Numerous versions of him from other universes exists simultaneously in his universe. Can communicate with alternative versions of himself represented by other players. The souls of his alternative selves will aid him in battle by holding his opponents and by providing him with weapons and equipment), Explosion Manipulation (With grenades and rockets), Homing Attack (With multi-rocket launcher), Electricity Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Can electrocute enemies with power gloves. Can knock human enemies out with stun bomb), Absorption (Can recharge his equipment within seconds with electricity generators. Can slowly recharge his battery through solar energy), Smoke Manipulation (With smoke grenade, hematic grenades, and smoke-emitting decoy cargo), Sleep Inducement and Poison Manipulation (Can knock human enemies out with tranquilizer grenades and vog-emitting decoy cargo), Madness Manipulation (Type 1) and Radiation Manipulation (Carries a large amount of chiralium and can fire chiral bullets, which causes madness and even death in normal people with overexposure), Thread Manipulation (With sticky gun), Forcefield Creation (His armor plates creates an electromagnetic shielding around the body), Limited Transmutation (Can create an electricity generator, a watchtower, a timefall Shelters, or an electromagnetic zipline anchor within 20 seconds with his portable chiral constructor), Limited Water Manipulation (His canteen can absorbs and filter water to refill its original content), Underwater Breathing (Type 3. With oxygen mask), Social Influencing (Gained the respect and admiration of everyone he met, including his enemies), Resistance to: Time Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (His suit can withstand timefall indefinitely), Limited Time Manipulation (By eating cryptobiotes humans acquire a limited resistance to timefall), Electricity Manipulation (Can withstand electric shocks that would incapacitate other humans), Extreme Cold (Climbed a mountain during a blizzard. Thermal pad prevents freezing), Fire Manipulation (Can withstand Cliff's fire blasts), Poison Manipulation (Can shake off the effects of a noxious gas that would render other humans unconscious), Madness Manipulation (Regularly experienced nightmares that often drove people to madness or suicide), and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Can decapitate Cliff's skeletal soldiers with his strand), higher with weapons. Town level with Small Thermonuclear Device (Destroyed Middle Knot City which housed tens of thousands of people), Large Mountain level with 80 kg Antimatter Bomb (A gram of antimatter reacting with a gram of ordinary matter would result in a 43 kilotons release of energy) Speed: Supersonic movement speed (Can travel over 900 km in 20 minutes), higher with Speed Exoskeleton, with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can dodge assault rifle bullets and see them in slow motion), Supersonic+ attack speed with weapons Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift and throw a 120 kg object several meters with one hand. Can push aside several Hunters trying to drag him at once), higher with Exoskeletons and Power Gloves Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can knock out heavily armored soldiers with his punches), higher with Power Gloves Durability: Wall level (Took attacks from Beached Things. Withstood falls from over 30 meters. Can take anti-tank rockets and missiles from light attack helicopters) Stamina: Very high (Regularly traveled hundreds of kilometers on rough terrain carrying a heavy stack of cargo) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with weapons, 200 meters with Odradek Scanner. Kilometers with Small Thermonuclear Device. Hundreds of kilometers with Antimatter Bomb Standard Equipment: Bridges Suit, Odradek, Bridge Baby, Binoculars, Strand, Cufflink with Chiralium Cord Cutter, Blood Bags, Oxygen mask, Power Gloves, Power Exoskeleton, Speed Exoskeleton, All-Terrain Exoskeleton, Floating Carrier, Armor Plates, Thermal Plates. Firearms (Handgun, assault rifle, shotguns), Bola Gun, Sticky Gun, Hematic Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Stun Grenades, Remote Stun Grenades, Grenade Launcher, Quadruple Rocket Launcher, Multi-Rocket Launcher. *'Optional Equipment:' Firearms can be customized with a suppressor, an optical sight, and an under-barrel grenade launcher. Firearms have a non-lethal variants with rubber bullets, and all can use hematic rounds or the more powerful chiralium rounds. Grenade launcher can use hematic rounds, explosive grenades, slip grenades, and non-lethal tranquilizer grenades. Have transported a 3.5 kg small thermonuclear device, and two 80 kg antimatter bombs. Intelligence: Gifted. Managed to single-handedly clear out bandit and terrorist camps without killing anyone. Surpasses military veterans in tactical, close-combat, and shooting abilities. Weaknesses: Normally avoids killing people to not risk creating Beached Things. As a side of effect of his powers, Sam regularly suffers from nightmares with an apocalyptic theme and will get an allergic reaction from being touched. He has developed aphenphosmphobia or the fear of touch as a result, though he overcomes it in the course of his journey. Sam shares a strong bond with Lou, his Bridge Baby, and will be extremely distressed if Lou is damaged. Some of his equipments depend on rechargeable battery power. Limited carrying space for his equipment. Can only equip one exoskeleton at a time. His resurrection powers are bestowed by Amelie. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Death Stranding Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Light Users Category:Hackers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Gun Users